This Core has been expanded from the last review to provide Center members with access to the tools needed to develop new research hypotheses, interact with colleagues, and interpret and present their data using advanced computers, networks, and information databases. The goals of the Information Services Facility Core are to provide Center members with the necessary tools to present environmental health-related data of high quality to both the scientific community and the public. This core is constructed to achieve its goals by providing services through six resources. These are: a network infrastructure, a computer facility, an information facility, a graphic arts facility, a teleconferencing facility and education and outreach programs. The integration of these six resources into a single resource is intended to give Center members access to a vast array of advanced computing and informational services with a minimum of duplication of effort and expense. The Network Infrastructure contains the Ethernet and Fiberoptic connections to ensure that offices and laboratories all have high speed network access. The Computer Facility has been designed to provide a variety of services. These include general Help Desk support and maintaining the servers that provide e-mail access, centralized nightly backup services, statistical analysis packages, and data storage services. Also, it is responsible for the operation of the World Wide Web and file transfer protocol servers. Additionally, this facility maintains a computer laboratory. The Information Facility offers access to a vast array of information relevant to the environmental sciences. It provides free access to a wide variety of databases, full-text journals, and electronic products hosted at other NYU locations, as well as other sites on the Internet. This facility is essentially an extension of the Ehrman Medical Library of the NYU School of Medicine. The Graphic Arts Facility provides professional quality graphics, illustrations, and photography to all Center investigators for the publication of research results and slide and poster presentations. The Teleconferencing Facility provides communications between the Sterling Forest site and the Center investigators at the NYU School of Medicine. This helps to minimize the need for time-consuming and costly travel to coordinate the efforts of the investigators at these sites. The personnel in the resources have been assembled so that they have expertise in not only their own particular areas, but they are also qualified to assist members in other areas.